


Winter in Enoshima

by irie



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M, haru being water sick, yuki trying to make it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irie/pseuds/irie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story about Haru missing the ocean and Yuki trying to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter in Enoshima

It’s winter, and this is the most sad Yuki has ever seen Haru be. 

 

He looks over to where the boy is curled up on to his side on Yuki’s bed. Silent. Not moving.

 

Yuki feels kind of scared.

 

But then he thinks about the events that led up to Haru ending up in this position, and figures it’s perfectly reasonable for him to be acting this way. 

 

It had been getting progressively colder since October, and trips to the beach had become scarce. They went twice a week just so Haru could swim around for a few minutes before Yuki would urge him out of the water out of fear that he might freeze in there. But once they reached mid-December, and the temperatures dropped even lower, they stopped their trips to the beach all together. 

 

Haru, of course, argued for hours. He even went as far as trying to persuade Kate to help change Yuki’s mind. But Kate had taken Yuki’s side, and attempted to comfort Haru by telling him that the bathtub was his to use whenever he wished. Sitting in the bathtub for hours could only please Haru for so long though. He soon began to complain about wanting a bigger area to swim in, and neither Kate nor Yuki had anything else to offer the boy. Which ended up with Haru sulking in Yuki’s bed in his current position. 

 

“We don’t have winter where I come from,” Haru mumbled solemnly.

 

Yuki could only sigh, and tell himself to not remind Haru that he wasn’t on his planet anymore. That he was on Earth and that on Earth, they had places where seasons changed so it would be cold for some period of time before it got warmer.

“It’s just a few more weeks, Haru,” Yuki said in hopes of comforting the alien. He approached the bed slowly, and stretched his arm out so he could push his hand gently through Haru’s hair. “Just a few more weeks, and as soon as it warms up, I’ll take you to the beach. Okay?” Yuki was starting to sound desperate but at this point he was willing to do anything to help soothe Haru. 

 

Haru simply looked up at him, lips pushed out into a contemplative pout, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously as if he was thinking carefully about what Yuki was telling him. Yuki just stared at the other boy in return, hoping Haru would catch his bait and cheer up just a little.

 

Just before he could start to get worried, Yuki found himself being tackled on to the floor. Luckily, he hadn’t cleaned his room for a while (it’s winter, who cleans their room when it’s freezing out?) so he landed on a pile of clothes while Haru...Well, Haru landed on top of him in a position that could be considered awkward if Yuki wasn’t used to being in situations like this already. 

 

Yuki looked up and was slightly surprised to see an expression on Haru’s face that he hadn’t seen in a while.

 

Joy. Pure joy that only Haru could express. 

 

“Do you mean it, Yuki?” Haru’s tone was eager, and Yuki couldn’t respond quick enough. So Haru asks again. “We’ll go as soon it’s warm out?” 

 

“Y-yeah!” Yuki manages to choke out. A small smile forces itself on to his lips and then spreads out into a full grin. He blames it on Haru’s contagious joy. 

(It’s not because he’s happy because Haru cheered up. That’s definitely not it.) 

 

The next couple of minutes, Yuki finds himself being nuzzled and cooed over by Haru in a strange display of affection the alien boy has definitely displayed before but it’s strange nonetheless. He tries tilting his head away, and attempts to roll away as well but Haru is persistent and he knows this so he wonders why he even tries anymore. 

 

After he finally manages to get Haru to ease up, he takes a deep breath and talks second. “But for now you have to keep your swimming inside.” Before Haru can even protest, as Yuki knows he will, he quickly adds, “I found a bigger place for you to swim than the bathtub.” 

Haru’s eyes brighten in a way they haven’t for weeks now and Yuki feels a small pressure in his chest he isn’t sure what to call. “Really, Yuki?” Haru asks, the eagerness in his voice is back. “Where is it?”

 

“Ah, Natsuki managed to get the key to the school gym. There’s a heated pool there that the senior citizens do exercises in so we’ll only be able to go on certain days. But it’s a larger body of water, and you won’t freeze so it’s perfect. And I won’t have to worry about you going into hypo--” before Yuki can even finish his ramblings, he’s quieted by the softest of pecks to his lips.

 

There’s no doubt that his face is the same shade of red as his hair right now, and he’s pretty sure Haru is blushing too. So he doesn’t feel too bad about the color of his face at the moment. He can focus on the the soft shade of red spreading over Haru’s nose and going from cheek to cheek instead. 

 

“Thank you, Yuki,” the tone in which Haru says this is warm and so very grateful that it makes the pressure in Yuki’s chest tighten just a little. 

 

“Anything for you, Haru,” and Yuki can say with certainty that he truly means this.


End file.
